P is For
by Dramamine Queen
Summary: CH.2 UPDATED! As the Middleton High Prom is fast approaching, Kim and Ron make plans to go together as friends. However, Drakken's latest scheme may put a damper on the magical evening.
1. Prom

"P" is For...

Author's note: Ah, the common theme of the high school dance. It's popular for a reason. ;) The prime breeding ground for teen drama and romance.

Please enjoy and if you throw a review my way I'd be really happy.

---

"KP, you and me still on for next month, right?"

Kim shut her locker, to find her smiling best friend leaning against the row. She smiled.

"Of course, Ron."

"Excellent! Now I can tell my mom to sew more ruffles on to my shirt."

Kim shook her head, but smiled. Ron always got excited over the most mundane things--it was endearing.

Not that senior prom was mundane. Oh, no it was the event every single teenager at Middleton High had been looking forward to as their beacon at the end of four years of drudgery. The Senior Prom. The most romantic night of their young lives.

Or in Kim's case, the last chance to hold on to her high school memories. Things were changing so quickly. With graduation coming up, she knew life wouldn't quite be the same. That's why she had decided to go with her best friend, Ron, over her crush, Josh Mankey. Through the years, her friendship with Ron was the one thing that hadn't changed--and Kim wanted to go to her last high school dance with him to celebrate that stability.

And if Josh asked her for a dance when they got to prom, she certainly wouldn't refuse.

"This is going to be great!" she said, lost in that daydream.

"I know! Dude, what color is your dress? I promise to get a corsage that matches this time."

"I actually haven't got a dress yet. Going shopping with Monique after school today." The two walked down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"Perfect! Kim, may I suggest you consider chartreuse?"

Kim scrunched her nose. "Puke green?"

"I prefer the term "sweet-pea green," thank you very much. It'd match the color of my cummerbund!" He said, trying to tempt her.

Kim stopped in her tracks. "Let me get this straight--your cummerbund is chartreuse? RON!" She whined. "What did we say about chartreuse?"

Ron sighed, trying to remember what fashion tidbit Kim had been discussing with the rest of the cheerleaders the other day at practice. "Chartreuse is loose but whiter is tighter?"

"Yeah. Chartreuse is out."

"Okay, fine. How do you feel about periwinkle?"

Kim slapped one hand to her forehead, and the other arm around him as they continued walking down the hall. Even though Ron had about the color sense of a box of crayons, she didn't mind. Prom was going to be fun.

---

"Shego. Hand me my Rotatinator."

"Your what?" Shego barely looked up from her nails.

"G'oh. I mean my wrench. MY WRENCH!" With a groan, Shego got up and handed Dr. Drakken his wrench. "Can't a man attach endearing names to his tools for heaven's sake?" He fiddled with the wrench, turning several bolts in a large mechanical device spread out before him. He laughed maniacally. "Finally, Shego, it's done! My newest diabolical masterpiece that will undoubtedly aid me in--"

"Taking over the world. Just put me in a cage and call me Pinky," Shego yawned.

Drakken soured. "Can you at least pretend to show a little enthusiasm?" He turned back to his machine with a devilish smile. "All I have to do is activate the fuel pump...at least I think that's what it is," he searched around for a switch on the intricate device, and upon flipping it, was greeted with nothing. He tried another. And another. "Blast! Where exactly did I put the darn thing?"

"The same place you put your evil career? You know, when you flushed it down the toilet?" Shego laughed to herself. "That was a good one, gotta write that down somewhere..."

Drakken ignored her, and having exhausted the switches, began poking random buttons. "One of you has to work...aha!" One button ignited a small flame, which in theory was meant to activate the fuel. Instead it activated a tiny explosion. In Drakken's face.

Shego was still filing her nails when Drakken came back into the room, covered with soot and hair slightly more frazzled than usual.

"Frankly, trying to take over the world is getting rather old."

Shego sighed. "Dr. D, have you ever considered changing the way you go about your plans? For instance--your ridiculous machines that don't do anything productive."

Drakken crossed his arms. "I'll have you know that my Blender Attack Squad has won Mad Scientist of the Year honorable mentions 4 years in a row, thank you very much," he then added, muttering, "No thanks to that Dr. Dementor who always takes the cake with his martini shaker death bots. You know what I said to him, Shego, I said, I don't care if your death bots can make me a fuzzy navel, Mom's vanilla milkshake will never go out of style!"

Shego blinked. "All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to think about a change in strategy. You know, make small goals first, then work up to the bigger stuff. And drop the crazy machines."

Drakken sighed and picked up a newspaper that was lying on the table. He looked at the title closely. "Shego. Why on earth did we subscribe to the Middleton High school newspaper?"

"Their fashion section has some good tips, once in a while. Though I couldn't agree on their assessment of green."

Drakken eyed the paper, the biggest headline popping out at him. An idea formed in his head and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Maybe you're right, Shego."

"Yeah, green does not mean a girl has low moral standards."

"No! I meant about variety. Variety, Shego! You know what they say--variety is the...key to...really good things," He took out a pen and underlined the headline, then thrust the newspaper in Shego's face. "How's THIS for starting small?"

"Middleton High to vote on theme for next month's prom...yeah, okay, so?" she looked up at him, questioningly.

"The most romantic, teenybopper night of high school life! Thus, the perfect chance to crush my arch-foe, Kimberly Possible's spirit!"

Shego snickered. "Dr. D, not to be...critical or anything, but I think you've reached a new low. Rod, tell him what he's won."

"You mock me now, Shego. But just you wait. You have yet to realize the sheer scale and grandeur of my plan."

----

End of Chapter 1. Please leave a review. :)


	2. Polka

Chapter 2: Polka

----

Ron looked at the cummerbund, still lying in the box it was wrapped in when he bought it at the mall. Rufus had managed to tangle himself in the green, silky cloth, and was giggling.

"Maybe Kim's right, buddy. This color doesn't exactly scream 'cool.'"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the mirror. "Neither do I, in general," he sighed and plopped down on his bed. "Not that I'm caught up in my image, or whatever, because I am so not."

Rufus looked up from inside the box. "Uh-huh, sure," he said, and went back to the cummerbund.

"It's just that prom is kinda the BIG EVENT, you know? The dance of all dances. The last big fling of high school," he looked up at the pictures he had tacked on his wall. "And it's been forever since Kim and I went to a dance together."

He had hung up the series of pictures that had been taken of them together at school dances. The pictures started from the first middle school mixers and went through to the start of high school. He hadn't hung up a new picture in a while. He smiled at the thought that soon, he would have a prom photo to add to the series.

He was snapped out of his reverie by tremendous amounts of movement from the cummerbund box. "Aww, buddy, you're gonna wrinkle it!" as Ron pulled the cummerbund away from him, Rufus pouted. "I guess I should head over to the mall and exchange it," picking up a copy of The Middleton High News, "Now, what colors are in style again?

---

"Okay, so what's this grand plan of yours exactly?"

Drakken had been pacing the floor for what had seemed like a good two hours. "Patience, Shego, patience. There are many things to be considered--prom is a very important event, after all."

"How so?" Shego was getting very annoyed. "Here's an idea--let's skip the crashing the prom thing and do something that actually could be considered important."

Drakken was offended. "Shego, the prom is no trivial matter! It's the BIG EVENT, the dance of all dances, the last big fling of high school. We need to think carefully how we proceed trashing it."

"I say we spike the punch and be done with it."

"It's been done," Drakken furrowed his, well, brow. "Besides, that would continue to promote the immoral activity among teenaged children that is running rampant these days," he scowled. "Those kids today with their grinding and their gyrating and their bling blinging and foob foobling and mosh-joshing and--"

"Dr. D, what did we say about sticking to words that are in the English vocabulary?"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Drakken shouted, causing Shego to fall out of her seat. "I've thought of the perfect way to wreck the prom AND promote good moral values! " He ran off into a storage room. Shego fervently hoped he wouldn't come back.

But re-emerge he did, with arms full of paraphernalia Shego thought had died with the dodo. "Uh, what's that stuff for?" Drakken ran behind a screen, snickering with glee.

"I KNEW keeping those platforms would come in handy. What say we revive a little bit of the good old..."DISCO FEVER?"" Dr. Drakken emerged, in full afro-bell bottom-sequined glory. The polyester suit he was wearing was a bit tight around the middle.

Shego smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh, Dr. D...let's not put a date on ourselves, please."

"This is perfect, Shego. We go to the prom, and make fools out of the little nitwits with the wholesome dances of yesteryear!"

"Are you sure it's the little nitwits we'll be making fools of?" Shego poked at his middle.

He looked down at his ensemble. "Hmm...I seem to remember this suit being bigger back in the college years. Must have shrunk in storage."

"Uh-huh," said Shego.

Drakken ran behind his changing screen once more. "Fine, disco may be dead, but how about..." he sauntered out wearing a cowboy hat. "The Achy Breaky Heart?" Shego shook her head. He ran behind the screen again. "The Macarena?"

Shego watched in disbelief as the blue doctor proceeded to do movements that vaguely resembled the "latin" dance. Or attempted to, anyway.

"Never do that again. Ever," she said after he was through. "It was bad enough when the Democratic convention in '96 broke out in that..."

"Oh, now who's putting a date on themself?"

"It was only 1996!"

"Forget it," he ran behind the screen once more. "THAT'S IT!" he was heard to proclaim. Shego winced, preparing for the worst.

What she got was Dr. Drakken in suspenders and shorts. And a hat with a matching feather. Holding an accordion.

"What say we play a little polka?" Drakken grinned maliciously. "Better break out your lederhosen, Kim Possible. This is going to be one prom to remember...in lively 2/4 time!"

---

Meanwhile, someone with better fashion sense was doing some changing of her own in a department store at the Middleton Mall. A voice piped up from the fitting room next to her.

"How's dress #1, Kim?"

"A little too tight around the hips."

"And dress #2?"

"Makes me look like a nun. Moving on to #3."

"You might as well be a nun, considering who your prom date is."

"Monique!" Kim snapped back, angrily.

She heard Monique laugh. "Chill, girl. I'm just teasing you," she heard Kim fiddling with a zipper. "Actually Kim, there was something I've been meaning to bring up with you."

Kim sighed, she sensed it coming. "Yeah?"

---

Ron had been at the customer service desk in the department store. "Hi, I'd like to exchange this," he pulled out a slightly wrinkled looking green cummerbund. Rufus, perched on Ron's shoulder, looked away guiltily. "And uh, try on this instead," he held up a coral version.

The salesperson sighed and pointed Ron to the direction of the men's fitting rooms.

"Mr. Barkin?!" he exclaimed when he got there. The popular Middleton High teacher was examining himself in the three-way mirror. Wearing speedoes.

"Ah, Stoppable," said a red-faced Mr. Barkin, quickly grabbing a shirt to cover his bottom half. "I see you're here. Trying on clothes. Clothes to wear."

Ron chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. For, uh, prom actually...and you...well, sir, you're--"

"Stoppable, you saw nothing!" he barked.

As an understanding, Ron spun around on his heels and ran out of the fitting rooms. He shuddered. "Barkin..and swimwear...I can hardly believe that's legal."

He caught sight of the ladies' fitting room across the way. "Well, I've got no choice but to try this baby on in there."

---

"Well, I had heard this from Bonnie, so I don't know how reliable it is--"

"Just ask me already, Monique!"

"Josh Mankey asked you to the dance, didn't he?"

Kim paused. "Yeah. He did."

"And you said no?" Monique asked, incredulously.

Kim fiddled with the strap of the dress she had just tried on. "Monique, I'm going with Ron. We've been planning this for like, forever."

"All I'm saying is that I think you're dropping the ball, Kim. I mean, Josh is practically throwing himself at you! For the most important night of high school ever!"

Kim chuckled at what a big deal her friend was making about this. "It's all right--Josh and I are cool, Monique. He understands."

"Does he?" Monique looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the dress she was trying on. "You just don't want him getting the wrong idea about you and Ron."

"Monique, let's not even go down that road, okay?" Kim groaned.

"What, have I hit a sensitive spot?"

"No, not at all," she sucked in her breath. "Well maybe. It's just that--it makes me really uncomfortable to even consider Ron in that category. You know? I don't want that to change. He's the one thing that hasn't. He's my constant. While everything else is about to change drastically, our friendship won't. That's why we're going to prom together."

The reasoning didn't quite make sense to Monique, but she knew when to stop. "Okay, okay that's cool. And Ron feels the same way you do?"

"Of course," she replied, automatically, not giving it any thought. Not wanting to.

A faint thud was heard from just outside. But the two girls thought nothing of it.

"So are we going to show each other or just stand around in these dressing rooms all day?"

The two emerged from their respective rooms, Monique in a ravishing gold evening gown. "Am I dressed to impress?" she flipped her hair.

Kim was speechless, in awe of her friend's flair for fashion. Kim hugged her. "You know, you're my friend too. And we'll all be leaving each other soon."

Surprised, Monique returned the hug. This whole end of high school thing seemed to be really affecting Kim. "Aww, come on. We'll still see each other," they broke out of their embrace. "And if you don't keep in contact, I'll call and beep your butt out of hiding, girl."

Kim smiled. "I know, but it won't be the same. Gosh, Monique, I hate that. Why do things have to change?"

Monique looked at the two of them in the mirror. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, Kim, but that dress #3 you've got on? It's gotta change."

Kim looked down. "Yeah. Chartreuse. What was I thinking?"

---

Ron's head was swirling on the floor outside the ladies fitting room. He picked himself up and ran to hide behind the nearby clothing racks. He grabbed Rufus off of his shoulder and looked into his little eyes. "Whoa, whoa little buddy. You heard all that, too, right?" Rufus nodded. "Let me get this straight. Mankey asked Kim to the dance? Rufus nodded. "And she said no?"

"No!" said Rufus, rolling out his tongue. "Mankey."

"Of course she said no, no one denies an evening with The Ron," He cracked a cheesy grin, which he promptly wiped off his face. "Oh, who am I kidding. Mankey asked Kim and she DIDN'T say yes?"

Rufus nodded vigorously. That appeared to be the case, yes. Ron sank back in confusion.

"What does this mean, Rufus? I thought she would have leapt at the chance to go with Mankey...I mean, she's ditched me for that guy for every other dance until now," It was the unthinkable...Ron Stoppable had triumphed over Josh Mankey? The thought went right to Ron's head and put a funny smile on his face.

The words Kim had used to describe their friendship were echoing in his mind. He never realized how strongly Kim felt about their bond. He was her constant? She was his constant, too, he supposed. The one person who had been with him through it all, the one person who supported him even when others had not.

Did he feel the same way? Sure.

He ducked down as the two girls emerged from the fitting room and walked past the rack he was hiding behind. "You were so right about dress #4, Monique. With this versatile style, it'll be hard for Ron to find a corsage that doesn't match," she grinned.

Something small fluttered in his heart. Well, he wasn't so sure anymore.

With the stupid grin on his face growing bigger, he hugged his naked pet. "This marks celebration, Rufus! Better get mom to sew on more ruffles."

----

In the next chapter: The Middleton High Prom theme is being decided! Kim wonders why Ron has started to act strangely around her. Dr. Drakken schemes to execute his Polka Plan, while Shego continues to question his sanity.

Please leave a review. :)


End file.
